User blog:Agent M/Artwork
I'n not trying to copy DogDays124, I just decided to expand my horizons. Also, I use a very different art style then hers, because I use only Microsoft PowerPoint, with the exception of pencil sketches, usually being my own style of cartoony people. All my art will include descriptions of the characters in them. Also, no saying stuff like "It has lines" or "It's unrealistic". You can say I suck at this, but it is unrealistic as it is PowerPoint. Artwork My art. Iron Man (Film Series) The movies, not the comic books, people. Unfortunately, the other Iron Man armors will be a tad delayed, as I'm still trying to make the face right. Iron Man MK. I (First Iron Man) The first crude effort made by the billionaire genius, Tony Stark, while in captivity. This version of the suit had long range flamethrowers, a missile delivery system, and a pair of "jump-jets" that allowed for flight over short periods of time. This suit disintegrated upon impact after the suit could no longer maintain flight. It was later recovered and used as a base model for Obidiah Stane's "Iron Monger" prototype, and was seen again back in Tony's office/lab, fully repaired and with its own power source with his other Iron Man suits in the second movie. Iron Man MK. II (Silver Version) Re-color of Iron Man MK. III (Near Completion) Iron Man MK. III (The First Red-n'-Gold Version) Additional modifications needed. (Near Completion) Iron Man MK. IV (The Second Red-n'-Gold Version) Modifying MK. III with sleeker lines, etc. (Not Started) Iron Man MK. V (Suitcase Version - Red-n'-Silver) Thinking about re-coloring the MK. II. (Not Started) Iron Man MK. VI (The Second Red-n'-Gold Version) Re-coloring of the MK. IV with silver accents and a triangular chestlight. etc. (Not Started) War Machine (Rhodey's Armor) Re-coloring of the MK. II with black accents, red lights, armament. etc. (Not Started) Happy Tree Friends A light-green bear that fought in the W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment), leaving him with great PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) He has an obsession of creating booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong. His attire resembles that of the U.S. Army Special Forces. His character was based on John Rambo. Whenever he hears something that reminds him of the W.A.R., his entire mindset changes, essentially "Flipping Out". In this state, his teeth are sharpened, his voice is deeper, and his eyes change shape and color. He claims the title of the character with the second/third highest kill count on the show, with +65 kills in total, only bested by Splendid and Lumpy, whose kill counts are +70 and +152, respectively. He has only died six times. Gallery . File:Flippy1.png|Un-Flipped File:Flippy2.png|Flipped Out File:Flippy3.png|Another occasion of Flipping Out Flaky A very cowardly porcupine that has many fears, Flaky gets his/her name from the dandruff on his/her quills. As evidenced by a few episodes, Flaky is a helpful character. He/She is allergic to peanuts. He/She often accidentally impales other characters with hers quills. He/She is also good friends with Flippy, despite his "Flip-Outs", which has often lead to his/her death. He/She has died 34 times and has a kill count of 14. Cro-Marmot A marmot that is frozen in a block of ice, Cro-Marmot can accomplish many tasks involving movement off-screen (similar to Handy). He bears all the sterotypical signs of being from the prehistoric era, such as his wooden club and leopardskin loincloth. He drives an ice cream truck and lives in an igloo inside of a snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. Due to being encased in a block of ice, Cro-Marmot rarely dies. He has died 5 times and killed 5 times. Toothy A pink beaver. (Complete) Handy A beaver with an unexplained set of amputated hands. Off-screen, he is able to do many things (like Cro-Marmot) that involve hands, such as building things. However, whenever he tries to do things involving hands on-screen, he pulls his trademark frustrated look, perhaps indicating he has forgotten his lack of hands. He seems to feel no remorse on the death or injuries of other Happy Tree Friends. He has photosensitive epilepsy. He has died 29 times and has a meager kill count of 5. The Rest of the Cast Haven't even started - busy with the Iron Man Optimus Prime artwork. Transformers (Film Series) Optimus Prime I'm gonna practice making giant robots for a while, so don't expect this until about 10~25 January. For now, this has taken precedence over my other projects. Expect this in a little while... Progress Report: Head: Complete Body: Semi-Complete Arms: Nearing Completion Hips: Semi-Started Legs: Not Started The head alone took me as long to complete as an Iron Man suit, while the arms took me even longer. The body is proving very difficult, as it is just two blocks stuck together with stuff on top. You might think this is easy, but for me, it is really hard. I'm so used to working small-scale detailed projects, like the Iron Man MK. 1, that working on bigger projects is proving to be a real hassle. Solution: I'm gonna make this really small (scale-wise) and then scale it up to fit the rest of the body parts. Ed Park I felt like combining my two favorite cartoons and out comes the result: sp-studio (2).jpg|Ed sp-studio (3).jpg|Edd sp-studio (4).jpg|Eddy sp-studio (6).jpg|Kevin sp-studio (13).jpg|Nazz sp-studio (7).jpg|Rolf sp-studio (8).jpg|Sarah sp-studio (9).jpg|Jimmy sp-studio (5).jpg|Jonny sp-studio (10).jpg|May sp-studio (11).jpg|Marie sp-studio (12).jpg|Lee The basics (for those who know about South Park) *Ed - Stan *Edd - Kyle *Eddy - Cartman *Jimmy - Butters The details (for those who know nothing about South Park) *Ed - Stan : Ed has a (younger) sister, could be the "everyman" of the group. *Edd - Kyle : Kyle is constantly ridiculed by Cartman for being Jewish, while Edd is ridiculed for being a nerd. Both are usually ashamed of what lies under their hats. *Eddy - Cartman : Both are made fun of for being short/fat at one point or another. Both have anger management issues. Both caused the events that set the movie in effect. Both are rude and arrogant. *Jimmy - Butters : Both are blond (platinum, in Jimmy's case). Both are portrayed as meek and are very sensitive. Both have a "dark" side of sorts. Both have been inducted for a while in the main characters' groups. I made them using this website: http://www.sp-studio.de/ It's pretty fun. Tell me what you think! Notes: I had a few problems with my final results, as I could not get the right hair for: *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jimmy *Lee I also couldn't get a pair of red lines onto Eddy's shirt. Lee's polka-dot T-shirt has inverted colors. I couldn't make Plank. V.2 I made a new set of characters, which I think are more accurate than the last. While the changes might not be so obvious for some, just know they are different now. New Ed.jpg New Edd.jpg New Eddy.jpg New Kevin.jpg New Nazz.jpg New Rolf.jpg New Sarah.jpg New Jimmy.jpg New Jonny 2x4.jpg New May.jpg New Marie.jpg New Lee.jpg Notes: I found out you can move the objects around now. I had a few problems with my final results (again): *Edd still lacks his 3 hairs at the back of his head *Marie's hair is too long, but that was the best shape possible *May's buckteeth are too large *Lee's hair still isn't what it should be *And neither is her shirt I am, however, a lot more pleased with a few characters: *Ed - I actually made his eyebrow thicker and gave him a violin *Edd - far thinker eyebrow addition, but still isn't a monobrow *Eddy - to me, he looks better with his new hair and expression *Nazz - a little change of color and some funky tunes *Kevin - after figuring out how to move objects, I perfected Kevin's hair and added some stuff *Rolf - a quick hairstyle change and some re-coloring with farmyard animals in the background *Sarah - hairstyle change and a new expression and some different colors *Jimmy - (my most pleased result) added a bunch of things that are perfect for him and gave him a better hairstyle. Other This is a section is for other/side projects that don't merit their own sections. Leon S. Kennedy (RE4/South Park Style) Just some images of the protagonist of RE4, both with and without the jacket in different locations. Leon S. Kennedy.1.jpg Leon S. Kennedy.2.jpg (RE4/My Style) A really really quick sketch of Leon that popped into my head after seeing a picture online. Remember, it's a rough sketch in MY STYLE. I always failed at drawing eyes, ears and noses, so I said, "Why bother?" and developed this slightly demonic-looking style of sorts. Originally, the peoples' eyes would have been vertical lines, but I thought that looked too unnatural and opted for this. I was pretty good at drawing inanimate things like guns (as an example, you guys) and peoples' body structures and clothing. So, I decided to make everything except the heads of people realistic. There you have it, my twisted art form. I might upload a few more characters, some mine, and some others, and I might give their backgrounds as well. Unfortunately for some of you people out there, I REFUSE to use color in my pencil sketches. I prefer to shade things in, as to me, color with pencil ruins art. Either that, or I do the whole thing, ONLY in color, but I gave up on that. Refer to the South Park Style Section of this character for his appropriate color scheme. Category:Blog posts